The book of the mafia
by Marisol'Cullen14
Summary: Edward Cullen hijo de uno de los miembros de la organización de la mafia más famosa, Isabella Swan hija de una mujer que se caso con un traidor de la mafia… dos libros que son la perdición de la mafia y solo dos personas saben donde están. Lo peor es que esas personas son las madres de Rosalie e Isabella. LEMMON.
1. Chapter 1

_**The book of the mafia**_

* * *

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer**

**la historia es de mi loca imaginacion y claro de las novelas.**

* * *

_**Summary**_

Edward Cullen hijo de uno de los miembros de la organización de la mafia más famosa, Isabella Swan hija de una mujer que se caso con un traidor de la mafia… dos libros que son la perdición de la mafia y solo dos personas saben donde están. Lo peor es que esas personas son las madres de Rosalie e Isabella.

Para encontrarlos los Cullen se ven en la necesidad de secuestrar a Isabella y Rosalie; dos chicas inocentes de solo diecisiete años. Ellas no saben nada pero sus madres si…

Durante su secuestro tanto Bella como Rosalie conocerán muchas cosas, no solo de la mafia, si no también cosas del corazón… pero para eso tendrán que enfrentarse a muchas cosas. La primera el pasado de Edward y Emmet más conocidos como los Playboys de Los Ángeles.

* * *

**_Capitulo 1._**

**Bella Pov**

Ocho de la mañana, nada mejor que levantarse completamente descansada después de la pijamada con mi mejor amiga, o sea Rosalie Lilian Hale. La maldita aun sigue durmiendo.

Después de que ayer, su madre y mi madre se fueran a una reunión de acerca de su nueva línea de ropa; si, señores la madre de Rose y mía son diseñadoras de moda y una de las mejores de Seattle. Como decía; como no nos queríamos quedar solas hicimos una pijamada pero la muy maldita de Rose no dejaba dormir, hizo que nos maquilláramos, peináramos, usáramos vestidos, zapatillas y desfiláramos por toda mi habitación.

Después de hacer todo eso ella no se cansaba y nos pusimos a platicar de nuestras metas para la universidad, a la vez que hablamos de nuestras madres, las pobres están tan solas.

Renée –mi madre– al quedar viuda de mi padre se volvió a casar con un tipo llamado Caius, era un buen hombre, lo único malo era que viajaba mucho; gracias a el Renée consiguió su sueño de abrir su tienda de modas, yo se que el andaba en algo malo; ya que lo asesinaron.

La madre de Rose, la señora Sally la cual al igual que mi madre quedo viuda del padre de Rose, se volvió a casar con ni más ni menos que el hermano de Caius; al cual conoció en una de las fiestas de Renée, se casaron y vivieron felices durante ese tiempo hasta que al igual que a Caius lo asesinaron. Fueron golpes muy duros para todos, Rose y yo los veíamos como nuestros padres ya que se portaron como tal, pero así es la vida.

Caius y su hermano Marcus llevan de muertos casi un año, Renée y Sally han tratado de manejar todo esto bien, cuando no están trabajando nos llevan de compras o al spa. En total: tratan de distraerse.

Rose empieza a removerse, señal de que no tarda en despertar.

-Buenas días Bellita –Murmura muy soñolienta.

-Buenos días Rose –contesto sonriéndole

-¿Iremos de compras para ir al antro más tarde?

-Claro que si –Contesto.

De repente la tripas de Rose gruñen y soltamos unas carcajadas.

-Ven, vamos a desayunar, de seguro Sue ya nos preparo algo.

Bajamos las escaleras perezosamente. Vamos directamente a la cocina donde encontramos a una Sue cocinando y cantando; o sea muy contenta. Nos quedamos paradas en la puerta sin hacer acto de presencia hasta que Sue voltea y nos ve.

-¡Oh mis niñas! Pero porque no me dijeron que llegaron –Murmura completamente sorprendida.

-Cantas muy bien Sue –comenta Rose mientras se sienta en el desayunador.

-Gracias ¿Les sirvo el desayuno?

-Si, por favor –Contesto.

Desayunamos un delicioso omelet, fruta, jugo de naranja y un vaso de leche; entre pláticas y risas. Al parecer Renée y Sally llegaron tan tarde que aun están dormidas.

-Bella vamos a arreglarnos para ir de compras –Murmura Rose al tiempo que salimos de la cocina.

Mientras yo me baño Rose va escogiendo la ropa que usaremos. Al salir encuentro unos jeans ajustados –demasiados para mi gusto– una blusa de lentejuela morada y unos zapatos de piso del mismo color que la blusa. Me vestí inmediatamente y me pongo un poco de maquillaje.

Rose se puso un short blanco –muy corto– con una blusa de tirantes color azul y unos zapatos de piso del color de su blusa. Poco maquillaje igual que yo.

Salimos en mi audi R8 negro directo al centro comercial, escuchando y a la vez cantando a nuestra romántica Christina Perri en la canción A thousand years. Paramos de cantar hasta que llegamos.

-Bien, vamos a entrar a todos y cada una de las tienes ¿Entendido? –Suspire y asentí. –No quiero escuchar quejas Bella.

Volví a asentir y salimos del coche para entrar a mi infierno: centro comercial.

…

Entramos y salimos de tiendas y Rosalie nada que le gustaban los malditos vestidos. Unos porque o son demasiado sencillos o muy extravagante; otros hasta por el color, realmente no la entendía.

Llegamos a una tienda –de las mejores– y fue donde encontró lo que quería. En realidad sí que era bonito: era color negro, llegaba a mitad del muslo, en forma de corazón, con tela transparente negra que formaba tirantes; con diseños de encaje. Me gusto..

El mío era: color verde azulado, llegaba a mitad del muslo, solo tenía una manga del lado derecho, con pequeños cinto del mismo color que estaba pegado al vestido de mi cintura y caía suelto. Me encanto..

Después de comprar las zapatillas nos fuimos a nuestra casa. Mientras comemos Rose no deja de hablar de nuestra próxima fiesta de cumpleaños, con eso de que ella cumple años el 12 de septiembre y yo el 13 siempre lo festejamos juntas.

-Creo que debemos de rentar el salón Keep the party*, es uno de los mejores –Murmura con una sonrisa en su rostro. –Mas aparte son nuestros 18 añitos ¡hay que festejar a lo grande!

-Me parece genial pero aun falta un mes y medio Rose

-Isabella, un mes y medio no me dará tiempo de organizar nada –Rueda los ojos. –Así que hay que mover nuestro sexi culo y empezar a arreglar todo, tiene que ser la mejor fiesta. –Chilla como niña pequeña.

-Rosalie Lilian Hale contrólate, aun tenemos tiempo y ya verás que si será la mejor por ahora solo hay que centrarnos en la fiesta de Jessica –Murmuro.

Entrecierra los ojos, suspira y sonríe. ¡Dios! Es tan bipolar.

-Tienes razón –Se pone pensativa. –Creo que es hora de arreglarse para ligar chicos. -Me guiña un ojo.

Ruedo los ojos, pues sabe perfectamente que no me gusta ligar a nadie, ni siquiera me gusta bailar con chicos. No soy lesbiana ni nada, es solo que aun no encuentro al chico que me robe suspiros, al que al tocarlo sienta una corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo, al que con una mirada me diga te amo…

-Mueve tu pálido culo Swan –Grita Rose sacándome de mi ensueño.

…

-Nos vemos preciosas –Nos alaga Rosalie.

-Si…

Aun no puedo creer lo que veo; la Isabella que veo no es para nada a la chica tímida, sin chiste… lo que observo es a una Bella sexi, atrevida –de lo cual no tiene nada– bien maquillada, nada comparada ha como siempre se pinta, pestañas largas, gruesas y negras, ceja bien depilada, labios rosas. Mi pelo partido a la mitad ondulado, definitivamente me he quedado: sin palabras.

Rose se ve despampanante, al lado de ella no soy nada. Su rubio pelo se lo peino en una trenza de cascada y caía en unos lindos bucles, sus pestañas larguísimas y negras, ceja perfectamente depilada, labios rojos sangre y rubor.

-Bien vámonos, que se nos hace tarde –agarramos nuestros bolsos y salimos.

Bajamos y nos encontramos con nuestras madres.

-Pero que hermosas se ven –Nos alago Sally.

-Parecen unas princesas –Exclama Renée.

-Gracias –Murmuramos al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno regresaremos más tarde, buenas noches. –Dice Rosalie.

-No lleguen tarde por favor y conduzcan con cuidado –Nos advierte Renée.

-No beban alcohol, ni mucho menos lo que les ofrezcan y recuerden lo que decía Marcus: ustedes pueden venir conduciendo bien pero otros no, así que cuidado. –Comenta Sally, mientras nos da unos sonoros besos a ambas.

-Si ya lo sabemos, gracias y regresaremos temprano –me despido.

Nos vamos en el convertible rojo de Rose, ese coche es su amor, su bebe, su oxigeno; en total lo ama con locura. Por una rayita te parte la cara.

Arrancamos a toda velocidad, tal parece que Rose tiene prisa por la llegar a la fiesta y me imagino que para criticar un rato a la pobre de Jessica. Pero de todos modos le pregunto:

-¿Por qué tanta prisa en llegar a la fiesta?

-Querida, muero por ver lo cerda que se verá Jessica con el vestido que use

¡Justo lo que pensé!

-Eres una maldita Rose –Le doy un manotazo juguetonamente.

Se encoge de hombros riéndose.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? Tiene unos senos demasiado grandes para su estatura y mas aparte ni cintura tiene la pobre… está demasiado cuadrada –Finge tristeza.

-¡Oye! Yo estoy igual, exceptuando lo de los senos, los míos están bien.

-Mira Bellita tú tienes cintura y estas caderona en cambio ella no y ya cállate que terminaremos estrelladas en un árbol.

…

Al parecer a todo el instituto se le ocurrió asistir a la fiesta, ¿Por qué? Porque todos se encontraban ya sea bailando, platicando, bebiendo, besándose y otros asiendo algo más que besarse. Definitivamente este antro no era uno de los mejores.

Al ver la expresión que tenia Rose supe que pensaba lo mismo.

-No sé ni porque vinimos –Le grito a Rose.

-Ni yo, pero si ya estamos aquí pues ¡A divertirnos!

Camina meneando las caderas y yo la imito, llegamos a la pista y nos ponemos a bailar. De repente llegan los gemelos Jones; esos chicos desde el año pasado anda tras de Rose y de mi.

Brian una vez me robo un beso –mi primer beso– le pegue una cachetada que creo que retumbo todo el instituto; pero al no le importo y me volvió a besar. Ahora lo tengo detrás de mí, bailando –si se le puede llamar así– ya que su "_cosota_" la tengo pegada en las nalgas.

Pero si el es así, imagínense su hermano, es mil veces peor… su nombre es: Fred, el también beso a Rose eso si la cachetada de él fue peor porque fueron dos; y como a su hermano no le importo y la volvió a besar pero este le agarro las nalgas a Rose y no solo eso le quiso meter la mano. Pobre Rose, la cara que tiene en estos momentos no tiene precio.

Pasaron cuatro malditas canciones y los gemelos nada que se nos despegaban y si alguno se nos quería acercar los cretinos nos abrazaban más.

-Bella vamos al baño –Grita Rose.

Se perfectamente que este es un plan para alejarnos.

-Vamos –Respondo gritando.

Rose estampa la puerta del baño y se voltea a verme con cara de horror.

-Son tan… odiosos –Gruñe.

-Dímelo a mí, tenía su "_cosa_" en mis nalgas –Gruño también.

Retocamos nuestro maquillaje y salimos; esta vez solo salimos para tomar algo.

-Dos Sex in the beach de piña –Pide Rose.

Con la mirada de Rose el pobre muchacho desaparece rápidamente.

-¡Esto apesta! –Exclama Rose.

-Te apoyo, creo que deberíamos irnos

Esta no era fiesta, demasiado aburrida. Solo se veían parejas besándose o toqueteándose; mientras otros se iban a los baños a… "des aburrirse".

El muy joven barman llega con nuestras bebidas y así como llego se fue. Rose le da un trago a su bebida.

-Pues las bebidas están bien, así que por lo menos hay que beber –Grita y se empina su bebida.

Pruebo mi bebida y extrañamente me gusta –ya que nada con alcohol me gusta– así que me la empino, pero soy consciente de que no me tomare más.

-Creo que es lo único bueno del lugar –Me digo a mi misma.

-¡Otra! –Grita Rose.

Una hora y media después Rose ya esta mareada, y yo con la urgencia de salir de este… antro –si se le puede llamar así– ya que todos los que pasan nos miran raro y siendo sincera me intimidan.

-Rosalie, creo que debemos irnos.

-Sí, vámonos. –se pone de pie pero cae en la silla de nuevo. – ¡Ahí Bella! Te salió otro ojo –Grita y sus ojos están grandes como platos.

Le doy un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Estás loca! Bueno más bien borracha ¡Vámonos!

Se pone de pie y vamos rumbo al auto, de milagro Rose no se ha caído ni vomitado. Cuando llegamos me volteo para pedirle las llaves de auto.

-Rose dame las llaves del au… -Miro a mi alrededor pero no hay nada. –Rosalie te juro que si te estás escondiendo para darme un susto te pateare el trasero, aparte del moretón en el ojo que te dejare –Digo pero nadie contesta.

Silencio, ni siquiera una respiración. Nada… nada se escucha.

¡Mierda! ¡¿Dónde demonios se metió?!

De pronto siento que algo tapa mi boca, estoy tratando de quitármela pero cada vez me siento más débil y mas… hasta que la oscuridad me vence.

* * *

_**Hola chicas! Espero les guste esta nueva historia que le ha ocurrido a mi loca mente y claro a las telenovelas jajaj *-* **_

_**ya se que tengo la otra historia de Matrimonio ¿sin amor? pero esque esta idea me ha andado rodando de hace semanas; pero no por esta historia descuidade la otra!**_

_**Actualizare cada domingo o sabado esta historia (;**_

_**Pero el segundo capitulo como ya lo tengo lo subire el lunes :D **_

_**No leemos, besitoos :****_

_**Si quieren ver los vestidos que usaron Rose y Bella los links estaran en mi perfil :****_

_**No leemos besitos :****_


	2. Chapter 2

_**The book of the mafia**_

* * *

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer**

**la historia es de mi loca imaginacion y claro de las novelas.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 2.**_

**Edward Pov**

**_21 de diciembre de 2010_**

-Está muerto señor Carlisle –Dice Sam, uno de los miembros de los clanes que están aliados con nosotros.

-Buen trabajo

Nos encontramos en una de las juntas de la organización arreglando el "problemita" con Caius y el siguiente es su hermano Marcus. Esos malditos traidores se aliaron con nosotros siendo agentes encubiertos del DEA* filtrando información acerca de las operaciones del narcotráfico, traicionando nuestra confianza. Por lo cual tuvieron que pagar con su vida.

Mi padre es el jefe de la organización, el tiene un sumo respeto a la familia de los demás por lo cual si lo traicionan pagan con su vida no con la de los suyos.

-Bueno… como todo ya está resuelto ¿nos vamos? –Murmuro.

Ya me estaba fastidiando esta maldita reunión, los planes que tengo al salir de aquí son mejores. Para empezar: un buen polvo con mi "amiguita" Maggie, su tan solo su Liam –su padre– se enterara de la zorra drogadicta que tiene por hija le da un infarto.

Mañana ya será el turno de Tanya, esa daba buenas mamadas, pero con ella me tenía que cuidar de no agarrar una infección ya que supe que se había metió con Félix y según se, estuvo hace dos meses haciéndose estudios del SIDA.

-Espera hijo –Me dice mi padre. –Aro, mañana emprende el transporte ilícito de sustancia en el sur de España, será un gran cargamento por lo tanto tiene que llegar bien.

-Cuenta con eso Carlisle, recuerda que nunca hemos perdido en una operación.

-Y tu Edward en una semana te vas a Rusia, necesitamos cerrar el contrato con los rusos –Asiento con la cabeza

-Pero haz el trabajo primero primo que las rusas no se irán –Suelta una carcajada Emmet.

Le enseño el dedo corazón.

-Edward, confió en ti para esto, nada de rusas hasta que el contrato este cerrado.

-Sí, papa –Murmuro.

Cuando dijo rusas me imaginaba haciendo la posición rusa con Maggie… pero con Tanya saldría mejor ya que tiene más senos.

¡Oh si! Eso será genial.

…

Llego a mi mansión acompañado de mi linda "amiga" Maggie, de puro milagro viene en sus cinco sentidos y viene diciéndome puras palabras seductores y eróticas lo cual tiene a mi miembro hinchado y palpitando.

-Ed vamos a tu habitación –me jala de la corbata mientras vamos directo a las escaleras.

-Sabes perfectamente que es por eso que estas aquí –Le doy una nalgada.

Por fin llegamos a la habitación la empujo de una manera brusca a la cama y me da una mirada sensual –según ella– de un solo tirón le arranque la blusa, lo siguiente fue la falda.

Maggie comenzó a desabrochar los botones de mi saco de manera desesperada, continuo con la corbata, para después sacar la camisa; todos los botones salieron volando. Intenta besarme pero yo mejor me centro el encontrar el maldito broche del sujetador, por fin lo encuentro y lo dejo caer al piso. Empiezo a chupar sus pezones de manera brusca, bajo por su abdomen hasta llegar a su intimidad y de un tirón le rompo las bragas. Paso mi lengua por su intimidad y gime.

-Edward… te nece… si… to –Gime.

Abro con mis dedos su intimidad y paso mi lengua por su clítoris.

-¡Ah Edward! –Gime escandalosamente.

Se toca sus pechos y sus pezones, siempre es lo mismo.

-Edward… entra en mí… ¡ya!

Ignoro su suplica y sigo mordisqueando y chupando su clítoris hasta que explota en un orgasmo. A decir verdad los jugos de Maggie no saben tan bien. Aun no encuentro mi sabor de jugos favoritos…

No dejo que Maggie se recupere del orgasmo, me saco el pantalón junto con mis bóxer, saco un preservativo del cajón y me lo pongo.

-Edward no se para que te pones preservativo si sabes que tomo pastillas –Murmura con voz entrecortada.

Entro en ella sin contestarle y se escucha su jadeo de placer.

-Es… por precaución… no se… con cuantos… te has… metido –Jadeo

Entro y salgo de ella con fuerza, todo en la habitación son jadeos y gemidos, siento como su vagina se aprieta a mi pene y se corre, tres estocadas mas y llega mi liberación.

Se abraza a mí, salgo de ella de manera brusca ignorando su abrazo.

-Ed porque no vienes y te acuesta conmigo –se acurruca en mi cama y palmea un espacio a su lado.

Ruedo los ojos.

-¿Y si mejor te vas? Tú sabes perfectamente que solo te traigo para un polvo –Digo de manera brusca y fría.

Me mira fijamente a los ojos, su mirada es fría pero no logra ni siquiera intimidarme, se rinde; sale de la cama junta su ropa y se encierra en el baño.

No me gusta ser así con las mujeres pero las mujeres como Tanya y Maggie no valen la pena, sonara cursi pero sigo esperando a la mujer que se sonroje por un cumplido, que no sea superficial, ni mucho menos ofrecida.

-Adiós Edward, te aseguro que te arrepentirás por esto –Grita y sale estrellando la puerta.

Suspiro, siempre es lo mismo con ella.

…

**_28 de junio de 2011_**

Hacia aproximadamente siete meses de la amenaza de Maggie y es hora que no llega, ni me preocupaba Maggie siempre ha sido una habladora. Pero al parecer esta vez sí que había lastimado si ego y orgullo ya que no me volvió a buscar. Ahora solo me queda Tanya, mi nueva amiga de hace dos meses: Megan y Vitelia mi amiga rusa, la conocí en un bar. Y es excelente en la cama. Me visita de vez en cuando.

El único problema es que Tanya se esta obsesionando conmigo, cree que porque ahora nuestros "encuentros" son más seguidos significa que somos "algo mas" cosa que no es ni será cierta.

Suena mi celular y es mi padre.

-Hola

-_Edward, es urgente que te presentes cuanto antes en la sala de reuniones de la oficina._

-¿Qué ocurre? –pregunto preocupado.

-_Algo muy grave, tienes que venir cuanto antes._ –Sin decir más me cuelga.

¿Ahora qué mierda pasa en la organización?

…

-¡¿pero qué mierda?! ¿Cómo está eso que no sabían de ese condenado libro? –Grito exaltado.

-Edward, por una mierda cálmate –Me dice Emmet con una calma envidiable.

-¡¿Cómo me pides que calme cuando estamos a un paso de ser descubiertos por culpa de los malditos de Caius y Marcus?!

-Se dicen que hay dos libros uno de Marcus y otro de Caius, los cuales los del DEA están buscando y al parecer no están en ninguno de los escondites de esos dos bastardos. –Dice Aro.

Aro venía siendo primo de Caius y Marcus; pero Aro es un hombre de honor y palabra que jamás traicionaría a nadie, de hecho el fue el primero en decir que los mataran… quedo completamente decepcionado de sus dos primos.

-Necesitamos saber donde están esos malditos libros –Murmura Félix; hijo de Aro.

-Sí, esos libros contienen anotaciones con respeto a los secretos, escondites y distribución de esta organización –Añade Jasper; mi hombre de confianza.

-Tenemos que idear un plan… cuanto antes –Finaliza mi padre y nos sucumbamos en un silencio.

Todo pensando en cómo y dónde buscar esos dos jodidos libros.

-¡Lo tengo! –Grita Emmet. –Esos libros los deben de tener sus distinguidas esposas. –truena los dedos.

Todos seguimos en silencio. Hasta que mi padre habla.

-Emmet, sabes que no nos metemos con la familia, aunque puede de que tengas razón; pero de ser así jamás dejarían esos libros en su casa deben de estar en alguna cuenta o algo… fuera del país.

-El problema es cómo hacer para que nos los entreguen –dice Demetri; hijo de Eleazar, o sea hermano de la odiosa de Tanya.

-Ellas tienen dos hijas –Afirma Jasper. –Las he visto, tiene alrededor de diecisiete años.

-Hay que secuestrarlas, eso sería como una presión hacia ellas para que busquen los libros –propone Emmet.

-Esa es una buena idea, lo más seguro es que ellas tengan el acceso a cuentas que ni siquiera sabemos que existen. –Digo.

-No estoy muy convencido de eso…

-papa esta es nuestra única opción para salvar nuestro pellejo. –Interrumpo.

-Así es Carlisle, creo que necesitamos información sobre ellas. –Dice Aro.

-Mañana a primera hora la información estará lista. –Informa Paul; miembro de los Black.

…

**_29 de junio de 2011_**

Isabella Marie Swan

FDN: 13 de septiembre de 1993, Detroit Michigan.

Direccion: 7140 55th Ave. Seattle, WA 98118

No. de Móvil: 360 959 4320

No. de seguridad social: 987- 65 -4308

Ocupación: Estudiante sin graduar.

WS Instituto de Seattle.

Padre: Charlie Swan

FDN: 20 de Febrero de 1972, fallecido 26 de octubre de 2000.

Madre: Renée Dwyer viuda de Vulturi.

FDN: 16 de junio de 1974.

Marido: Charlie Swan

-Noviembre 22, 1992, enviudada, octubre 26, 2000

Marido: Caius Vulturi.

-Marzo 8, 2007, enviudada, diciembre 21, 2010.

Relaciones: ninguna indicada hasta el presente.

Leo detenidamente el resumen ejecutivo y observo la foto por decima vez, la verdad es que es realmente hermosa. A ocupado gran parte de la mañana que ni he podido leer el de la señorita Hale, que lo haga Emmet.

Un par de hermosos ojos marrones, una pequeña nariz respingona, labios carnosos rosados, unas cuantas pecas en los lugares justos, cabellera castaña, un lindo sonrojo en sus mejillas. ¡Diablos! Es realmente hermosa.

-Primo, ya leíste los resúmenes ejecutivos de nuestras presas. –Llega gritando Emmet.

-Solo el de Isabella Swan. No he tenido tiempo de leer el otro.

Levanto ambas cejas.

-Tienes una hora encerrado aquí, lo que pasa es que te gusto la chica Isabella –Me guiña un ojo. –No te preocupes yo leo el de Hale.

-Como quieras.

Continúo observando el bello rostro angelical de Isabella… tal vez esto este mal esto. Pero en un par de días que la tenga aquí voy a disfrutarla. Pero no la obligare a nada todo será si ella lo quiere.

-¡Dios mío! –Grita Emmet, poniendo una mano en su corazón. –Esta mujer esta bellísima. –Estira la fotografía de Hale.

Es hermosa al igual que Isabella, cabellera rubia, dos par de ojos azules, nariz recta, labios carnosos, un poco sonrojadas sus mejillas pero no tanto.

-Es muy hermosa Emmet, pero sinceramente me quedo con Isabella –Le digo sonriendo.

-En eso estamos de acuerdo, yo me quedo con la señorita Rosalie Hale y tú con la señorita Isabella Swan. –Habla sonriendo.

…

**_01 de julio de 2011_**

-He investigado que hoy en la noche abra una fiesta en un antro que esta a las afueras de Seattle. –Informa Jasper.

-Eso es muy bueno, tenemos que aprovechar; aparte que estará oscuro cuando salgan. –Murmura Emmet.

¡Sí, claro Emmet! Esa ni tú te la crees; pienso.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Emmet padre, esta es nuestras oportunidad; ya mañana le hacemos una visita a las señoras Vulturi. –Digo.

-Entonces ¡no se diga más! Mañana Emmet y Edward salen a Seattle por las muchachas –Dice sonriendo mi padre. –Mañana yo saldré a Nueva York con Esmee, así que Edward y Emmet ustedes se encargan de las jóvenes y de la organización.

Festejo internamente. Por fin podre conocer a Isabella Swan…

* * *

_**Hola, de nuevo...**_

_**Primero que nada pido disculpas por no haber actualizado ayer, mi mama me quito el cable del modem por no llegar a dormir dos dias; me fui con mi hermana y su novio a las albercas y nos quedamos a dormir en el hotel y... pues el hermano de mi cuñado esta guapo asi que el castigo valio la pena jajaja :****_

_**Ojala les guste el capitulo desde el punto de vista de Edward y la historia estara contada en el año 2011 ¿Porque? Porque ese año fue el mejor de mi vida :D **_

_**Nos leemos el sabado o domingo, que tenga bonito dia, no olviden sus reviews; besos:****_


	3. Chapter 3

_**The book of the mafia**_

* * *

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer**

**la historia es de mi loca imaginacion y claro de las novelas.**

* * *

_Este capitulo va dedicado a:_

_Edeilyn Cullen y PennyCullen'Williams_

_Gracias por escucharme chicas_

**_Capitulo 3._**

* * *

**Edward Pov**

**_02 de julio de 2011_**

Diez y media de la noche y ellas siguen dentro de la mugrosa fiesta, que en realidad ni fiesta parece; no comprendo cómo pueden seguir allí. Pero lo que sí puedo imaginar es a los condenados pubertos babeando por Isabella y Rosalie.

Hace media hora cuando las vimos llegar nos quedamos con cara de unos completos idiotas; ver a Isabella con ese hermoso vestido azul que llegaba a mitad de sus muslos y con esas zapatillas me puso duro. Me tomo todo mi control no salir del auto y secuestrarla de una maldita vez.

La reacción de Emmet al ver a Rosalie fue muy similar a la mía; también se que le costó mucho autocontrol no bajar del auto ya que los nudillos de sus dedos se pusieron blancos de la fuerza que hizo al apretar el asiento.

-Edward, me iré a vivir a tu mansión una temporada. –Dice Emmet.

Sonrió, se perfectamente que se quedara durante el mes que Swan y Hale permanezcan en mi mansión.

-¿Durante un mes? –Indago.

Sonríe.

-¿Tu qué crees? –Contesta con otra pregunta. –Créeme, si no fuera porque Hale esta hermosa y como quiere en mi vida me fuera a vivir contigo.

Lo fulmino con la mirada y él me sonríe.

-Créeme tú a mí cuando te digo que mi compañía no es tan mala. –Le enseño el dedo corazón.

-Eso no lo dudo, pero no soportaría los gritos de tus "amiguitas", solo espero que Isabella no sea tan gritona –Comenta con una sonrisa.

-Emmet, ¡Por Dios! Sé que lo primero que harás será cogerte a Rosalie.

-Acaso, ¿Tu no?

-Le daré el beneficio de que ella escoja no pienso obligarla a nada, aparte de que a mi padre no le gustara eso. –Digo hablando seriamente.

-¿Crees que yo no hare eso? Por supuesto que lo hare, jamás obligaría a una mujer a hacer algo que no quiera. –Murmura. –Aparte de que como dices, mi tío nos cortaría las bolas.

Soltamos una carcajada.

Desde que mi padre se hizo cargo de Emmet al morir sus padres hemos sido inseparables; más que primos somos hermanos.

Dos horas nos las pasamos vigilando el antro, cuando observamos que varios empezaron a salir supimos que ya era el momento de bajar del auto y posicionarnos detrás de las rocas.

La mayoría de los pubertos están borrachos, eso nos dará más oportunidad, lo único que esperamos es que Isabella y Rosalie también.

Después de lo que me pareció una eternidad las vimos salir, Rosalie con la mirada perdida y agarrándose de todo lo que ve. Isabella con el seño fruncido dirigiéndose al auto.

Nos fijamos que no hay nadie más que ellas y Emmet sale de su escondite y se dirige hacia Rosalie; que viene atrás. Le pone el paño con cloroformo en la boca y en menos tiempo del esperado y sin siquiera luchar pierde el conocimiento. Emmet la carga y se va corriendo al auto, yo me escondo detrás del auto de ellas cuando Isabella se da media vuelta.

-Rose, dame las llaves del au… –mira a todos lados. –Rosalie, te juro que si te estás escondiendo para darme un susto te pateare el trasero, aparte del moretón en ojo que te dejare.

Chica ruda, creo que ahora me gusta más…

_Deja de pensar idioteces y desmáyala Cullen. _

Aprovecho que está de espaldas y le pongo el paño con cloroformo; a decir verdad esta chica no es para nada dejada, lucha y lucha pero afortunadamente soy más fuerte que ella y cae en la inconsciencia.

La tomo en brazos, es todo una hermosura tal y como en la foto se ve. Llego hasta donde esta Emmet y la pongo en el asiento de atrás a un lado de la rubia.

-Misión cumplida, ahora a hacerles una visita a sus madres. –Murmura Emmet.

.

.

.

Ahora nos encontramos de pie en la puerta de la mansión de la señora Renée, en la cual también se encuentra la señora Sally. Toco el timbre. Emmet se impacienta y toca de nuevo.

-Al parecer no piensan abrir la puta puer…

-Buenas noches –Abre la puerta una mujer de unos cincuenta y tantos. – ¿A quien busca?

-Buscamos a las señoras Renée y Sally –Respondo toscamente. –Es urgente, así que avísele a la de ya. –Ordeno de manera calmada.

La mujer nos observa con ojos abiertos, intenta cerrar la puerta pero Emmet no se lo permite.

-Haga lo que le decimos si sabe lo que le conviene.

Sin decir nada se da media vuelta y se va, dejando la puerta abierta; entramos y esperamos en la sala.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? –Llega interrogando una mujer rubia, la cual supongo es la madre de Hale.

-Edward y Emmet Cullen –Nos presente. La castaña abrió los ojos completamente sorprendida, al parecer su "maridito" le hablo de nosotros.

-¿A que han venido? –Pregunta la castaña; madre de Isabella.

-Señoras, estamos enterados de los dos libros que Caius y Marcus tenían –La señora Sally levanto una ceja. –Por lo tanto queremos que nos entreguen los dos libros.

-No sabemos de que nos hablan –Contesta Renée volteando para otro lado.

Está mintiendo, de eso estoy seguro.

-Claro que lo saben y los queremos para dentro de un mes –Digo. –Si no lo hacen sus nenas se quedaran con nosotros.

Ambas nos voltean a ver con ojos abiertos y cristalinos. A la señora Renée se le empieza a saltar una vena de la frente.

-¡Maldita cerdo! Regrésanos a nuestras hijas, ellas no tiene la culpa de nada. –Grita.

-Ya lo saben tienen un mes y pobre de ustedes que llamen a la policía o algo, ya saben que sus nenas lo lamentaran –Amenaza Emmet.

Nos damos media vuelta y salimos de la mansión.

.

.

.

**Bella Pov**

Me despierto debido a la luz del sol que entra, perezosamente abro mis ojos miro a todos lados. Esta no es mi habitación. Perfumes de hombre, una corbata tirada y un saco… ¡Dios mío! ¿Pero que hice?

Flashes de la noche de ayer entran en mi mente… música, un baile con Brian, el baño, los sex in the beach de piña y… el paño en mi boca y después perdí el conocimiento. ¡Ahí no!

De reojo miro un cuerpo a mi lado, giro mi cara para ver quién es. _Que no sea Brian, que no sea Brian,_ ruego internamente.

Wou… el hombre que está a mi lado es… ¿Cómo decirlo? Tiene piel pálida y sedosa, cabello largo desordenado cobrizo, labios carnosos y sensuales que parecía que me decían: muérdeme y lo mejor: unas pestañas oscuras kilométricas que creaban sombras sobre sus perfectos pómulos. Este hombre es el mismísimo Dios griego.

¿Pero qué hago yo con él? Instintivamente me fijo bajo la sabana y me encuentro solo en ropa interior.

_Por lo menos no estoy desnuda._

Volteo a mirarlo otra vez y sus ojos están abiertos, tiene los ojos más lindos que he visto: verdes esmeralda. De un momento a otro me da por gritar. Y si que grito.

-¡Cálmate! –Pone una mano en mi boca, pero lo muerdo. – ¡Ah mierda! Tranquilízate, por favor. No te hare nada.

Me calmo, lo miro con recelo.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Qué paso? –Las preguntas salen solas de mi boca. Después recuerdo a Rose. -¿Dónde está Rosalie?

Se escucha un grito y reconocería ese grito donde sea. Era Rosalie.

-Bueno, ya escuchaste a tu amiga –Me da una sonrisa torcida. –Respondiendo a tus preguntas: soy Edward Cullen, estas aquí porque estas secuestrada hasta que tanto tu madre como la de Rosalie nos entreguen dos libros.

-¿Qué libros? –Pregunto con voz temblorosa.

-Mira, nosotros –me refiero a Emmet el cual está con tu amiga–: somos de la mafia, una de las más famosas; bueno, resulta que tu padrastro y el de Rosalie se involucraron con nosotros en un intento de detenernos. Caius y Marcus dejaron dos libros en los cuales está escrito todos nuestros movimientos en el narcotráfico y los del DEA –donde ellos en realidad trabajaban–: están en busca de esos dos jodidos libros y es por eso que ustedes están aquí, es una presión para que Renée y Sally nos los entreguen. –Explica.

¡No lo puedo creer! Viví durante tres años con un mafioso y jamás me di cuenta, sospechaba que andaba en algo pero jamás en nada comparado con esto. Lo peor es que se unió a ellos para detenerlos y Marcus, un hombre tan tierno y compresivo era igual.

-Oh –Susurro. –Quiero ver a Rose. –Exijo.

-Vístete, sé que no tienes ropa así que te tendrás que poner de nuevo el vestido. El baño es ese. –Señala una puerta al otro lado.

-Okay, vete dame privacidad.

Sonríe, se pone de pie y sale por la puerta. Suspiro y entro al baño y… vaya que es hermoso.

Me doy un baño rápido y refunfuñando me pongo el vestido que use anoche. Salgo y encuentro a Edward buscando ropa en su armario. Esta solo usando una toalla en la cintura dejando su torso desnudo… no sé por qué, pero su espalda me parece sexi. Recorro todo su cuerpo con mi vista… si, es demasiado sexi.

-¿Terminada la inspección? –Pregunta burlonamente. –No sabía que las secuestradas inspeccionaran a los secuestradores.

Lo fulmino con la mirada y sonríe.

-Ahora si me llevaras a ver a mi amiga –Digo.

-Claro, estoy seguro que Emmet la llevara a desayunar solo espera a que me cambie. –Asiento con la cabeza.

Espero a que se vaya al baño pero no, el maldito se quita la toalla de sus caderas quedando completamente desnudo, sin siquiera importarle que estoy. Abro los ojos como platos y antes de que la curiosidad lleve mi vista a su entrepierna me volteo a otro lado.

Escucho su risa y… es exageradamente linda, suena como campanitas.

-Bueno, vamos a desayunar y ahí veras a tu amiga. –Abre la puerta para mí.

Salgo con la cabeza en alto ignorando su mirada burlona. En esta casa ahí mas pasillos que nada y puertas ni se diga, aun no entiendo como el degenerado me metió en su habitación. ¡Agg!.

Bajamos unas escaleras y nos vamos por un pasillos hasta que por fin veo el comedor, es demasiado grande incluso más que el de mi casa –que es mucho decir– lo que me sorprende es no encontrar a Rose. Me giro a verlo y solo me sonríe.

-¡Quiero ver a Bella! –Grita Rose, que supongo viene bajando las escaleras.

Una alegría se forma en mí ser al saber que por lo menos ella estará conmigo, intento caminar hacia el pasillo para encontrarla pero Edward no me lo permite.

-¡Bella! –Grita y corre hacia mí. -¡Ahí Dios! Creí que no volvería a verte.

Por primera vez veo a Rosalie asustada y a punto de llorar.

-Pensé lo mismo –Respondo con las lagrimas en a punto de salírseme.

Permanecemos abrazadas por unos momentos.

-Y si nos ponemos a desayunar. –Dice una voz que no reconozco.

Identifico de quién es y me topo con hombre de pelo negro rizado, de ojos azules, musculoso, altísimo y con unos lindos hoyuelos en los cachetes. Parece un gran oso. Me sonríe.

-Soy Emmet Cullen, el primo de este idiota. –Se presenta con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

-Supongo que ya saben quién soy –Susurro.

Rose y yo nos miramos y tomamos asiento para desayunar. El desayuno es silencio, el mastodonte llamado Emmet más que comer traga. Edward desayuna pero de vez en cuando me mira, he de admitir que me incomoda. Rose mira como si quisiera echársele encima a esos dos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a estar aquí? –Pregunta Rose.

-Suponemos que un mes, preciosa. –Contesta el mastodonte.

Rose lo fulmina con la mirada.

-Y ¿Qué se supone que haremos en ese mes? –Pregunto.

-Lo que ustedes quieran. –Suspira Edward. –Mira, queremos que estén cómodas no las vamos a maltratar ni nada, esta será como su casa por un mes. Por lo pronto ¿Les gustaría ir de compras? Creo que necesitaran ropa para el mes que les espera.

Sonríe torcidamente y creo que me desmayare.

.

.

.

Llevamos alrededor de cuatro horas en el centro comercial todo por culpa de mi amiga, compra todo lo que ve y lo peor es que me arrastra con ella. Emmet y Edward no les importa mucho, nos siguen a la tienda a la que entramos.

Rose al parecer hasta se olvido que estamos secuestradas; en cuanto salimos rumbo al centro comercial se fijo que estamos en nada más ni nada menos que en: Los Ángeles. Todo el camino se la paso diciéndome en que tienda compraría.

-Bella, tenemos que comprar ropa interior –Dice seriamente.

-Es cierto, nos hemos olvidado por completo de la ropa interior. –Le susurro.

Rose me jala a la tiendo Victoria Secrets; me puse roja como tomate y la fulmine con la mirada.

-Vamos, no creo que entren –Susurra en mi oído.

Asiento con la cabeza. En realidad tampoco creo que entren, se morirían de la vergüenza.

Empezamos a ver todos los conjuntos y después la tallas.

-Creo que deberían comprar este –Amabas nos sorprendemos al escuchar esa voz.

Era Edward mirándome con ambas cejas levantadas y en su mano se encuentra un conjunto de lo más provocador color rojo. Me sonrojo.

Rosalie no se encuentra mejor que yo, ya que Emmet está en la misma posición que Edward con un conjunto aun más revelador.

-¿Pero que hacen aquí? –Preguntamos.

-Que yo sepa hemos venido de compras. –Dice el mastodonte encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pe… pero estamos comprando ropa interior –Balbuceo.

-¿Y? –Dicen al mismo tiempo.

Vamos de regreso a la mansión de Edward, Rose y yo sumidas en nuestros pensamientos y ellos hablando por celular.

-¿Cuántos años tienen? –Pregunta Emmet.

-Diecisiete, cumplimos dieciocho en dos meses –Respondo distraídamente.

-¿Y ustedes? –Pregunta toscamente Rose.

-Veinticinco –Responde Edward mirándome por el espejo retrovisor.

Miro a hacia otro lado, su mirada me perturba. En realidad no sé ni lo que me pasa, pero cada que siento que me mira me incomoda y cuando lo miro me pierdo en su mirada… luego es tan… tan… sexi y hermoso. Su cuerpo musculoso pero no tanto como el mastodonte y luego sus piernas… me encantan ver como su traje se ajusta a su cuerpo.

-¿Sabían que mirar a las personas fijamente es de mala educación? –Pregunta Edward.

Justamente es cuando me doy cuenta que lo estoy mirando fijamente, me giro y me doy cuenta que Rose también mira a Emmet igual o incluso peor que yo.

Entrecierro los ojos en dirección a Edward y me volteo hacia la ventana. Escucho la carcajada de Emmet y el bufido de Rose. ¡Agg! Este mes si que va a ser largo y lo peor es que ese maldito secuestrador narcotraficante me gusta. Sí, me gusta y mucho.

* * *

_**Holas chicas, si, aqui estoy de nuevo y vuelvo a pedir disculpas por publicar hasta hoy, pero ya actualizare dos veces por semana.**_

_**En el anterior capitulo recibí mas reviews, creanme significan mucho para mi (;**_

_**Y gracias por sus follows y favs que ahora son mas :** un beso**_

_**Por cierto, mi historia: Matrimonio ¿Sin amor? la eliminare ;'c no tengo tiempo para terminarla, posiblemente en un futuro -no muy cercano- la continue mientras no.**_

_**Bueno chicas espero que les guste el capitulo, el siguiente sera Rose pov .**_

_**Les recomiendo la historia de Edeilyn Cullen y tambien la proxima historia de PennyCullen'Williams, besos chicas :****_

_**Nos leemos el jueves o viernes, byeeeeeeeeee:** **_


	4. chapter 4

_**The book of the mafia**_

* * *

**_Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer_  
**

**_la historia es mia._**

* * *

_**Capitulo 4.**_

* * *

**Rose Pov**

¡Condenada mierda! Aunque jamás lo admita me moría de vergüenza cuando Edward nos descubrió a Bella y a mi mirándolos fijamente. Sé que a Emmet le gusto ya que cuando me levante estaba observando detalladamente mi rostro y pasaba mis dedos por mis mejillas.

Al principio me asuste pero algo en sus ojos me dijo que no es malo, pero después me acorde de Bella y me altere. A Edward también algo en sus ojos me dijo que tampoco es malo, aparte la manera en que mira a Bella me da a entender que le gusta y a ella se le perfectamente que le gusta.

Algo me dice que de este secuestro va salir algo y sé que es algo bueno. Ahora que estoy segura que Emmet me gusta y mucho he de admitir no se qué hare. Me volteo a ver a Bella y ella tiene la misma expresión que yo. Suspiro. Ambas nos hemos fijados en estos dos malditos mafiosos.

–Chicas ¿Les gustaría que fuéramos a cenar? –Propone Emmet. –Conocerán a un amigo que verán muy seguido aquí en la casa.

Bella y yo nos miramos confundidas. Terminamos asintiendo con la cabeza.

–Váyanse a arreglar entonces. –Me guiña un ojo.

_¡Demonios! Es tan caliente._

– ¿Cuál es la habitación de nosotras? –Pregunto.

–Pues obvio que la mía –Responde con una sonrisa terriblemente caliente.

-Que se vayan a la mía Emmet, seguro se perderán. –Dice Edward.

Emmet nos guía a la habitación de Edward y nos deja a solas.

–No sé por qué demonios no nos dan una habitación a nosotras, si aquí hay como diez mil. –Dice Bella.

–Lose, lose pero así son los hombres –Me encojo de hombros.

–Agg! Los odio. –murmura.

La miro con una ceja levantada y suspira.

–Vamos Bella, a mí también me gusta Emmet –Pongo mi brazo alrededor de su cuello.

– ¿Qué vamos a ser Rose? –Recarga su cabeza en mi hombro.

–Pues mira ellos no nos son tan indiferente –Levanta su cabeza y me mira. – ¿Acaso no has visto como nos miran?

Niega con la cabeza.

– ¡Nos comen con la mirada Bella! Cuando desperté Emmet me acariciaba el rostro y en su mirada había algo que no sé cómo explicar.

–Pues Edward… se desnudo en mis narices –Se sonroja.

Soltamos una carcajada.

–Pues yo he visto a Edward mirarte profundamente, pero te aseguro que de que le gustas le gustas –Le guiño el ojo.

–Ahí lo dudo –Contesta con una mueca.

–Pues no me creas pero de que le gustas le gustas y ya sé que haremos

Bella abre los ojos como platos, se que ya tiene miedo de lo que tramo aunque no la haya escuchado.

–Rose, te juro que si es una locura…

–Los volveremos loquitos esta noche –La interrumpo.

Sonrió diabólicamente mientras Bella niega frenéticamente con la cabeza.

–Dime, ¿te gusta Edward?

–Si…

–Entonces volvamos locos esta noche, a no ser que prefieras verlo con una de esas rubias anoréxicas… –Le meto celos a la cabeza, se perfectamente que le gusta más de lo que admite, jamás la había visto mirar a chicos como lo mira a él.

–Okay, acepto. –Contesta sin dudar.

.

.

.

Bajamos las escaleras creyéndonos la miss universo, que de eso ni las uñas. Aunque ahora hicimos es más grande esfuerzo de quedar perfectísimas ya que según nuestros planes tenemos que volverlos locos; lo que en otras palabras significa: seducirlos.

El problema mayor: ¿Qué haremos si se nos llega a hacer acostarnos con ellos? Somos más vírgenes que nada. A duras penas hemos llegado a besar y ahora se me pena en la cabeza seducir a unos mafiosos. _¡Pero qué cabeza la mía!_

Pero pues… a lo mejor y valía la pena y Bella y yo nos quitamos este peso de encima, además están como quieren; en mi opinión mas Emmet. Están… caliente y… follable. Y pues para mi Bellita esta Edward que bien que se le nota que le gusta.

–No sé ni cómo le vamos a hacer –Se queja Bella.

–Shh haber que se nos ocurre, lo que si Bella he estado pensado que… -Mi voz se apago.

– ¿Qué Rosalie? Habla de una maldita vez.

–Que lo más seguro es que terminemos acostándonos con ellos –Agacho la mirada.

Suspira. Eso es raro, esperaba que me gritara y me digiera: _¡¿Estás loca?!_

– ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No me gritaras?

–No. –Encarno una ceja. –Te lo diré: estoy segura que si se da seré la mujer más feliz de mundo, aparte de ti que se que igual lo serás.

Me deja boca abierta. _¿Qué le paso a Bella y quien es la que está frente a mi?_

–No me mires así y vamos a esperarlos en la sala. –Ordena.

.

.

.

**Edward pov**

Se perfectamente que a Bella no le soy indiferente así como a Rosalie no le es tan indiferente Emmet. Al parecer todo está de nuestro lado. Lo único que pido es que en el restaurante al que iremos a cenar no se aparezca una de nuestras amiguitas porque nos arruinara la noche.

Según tanto los planes de Emmet como los míos son: conquistarlas y si es posible seducirlas.

Vienen bajando las escaleras y a decir verdad parecen unas diosas, en lo personal más Isabella. Con un vestido negro ceñido al cuerpo, escote en forma de corazón con pedrería por los bordes. Y lo único que pasa por mi mente es llevarla a mi habitación arrancarle ese jodido vestido y enterrarme profundamente en ella. Me sonríe coquetamente y yo como el jodido puto que soy le guiño y le sonrió.

Rosalie también lleva un vestido negro ajustado a su cuerpo, su escote en forma de corazón pero con tirantes que al dar con su espalda están cruzados. Sonríe demasiado coquetamente hacia Emmet y este casi se le cae la baba de la boca.

–Buenas noches hermosuras, ¿Lista para irnos a cenar? –Pregunta coquetamente Emmet.

–Obvio mastodonte… digo Emmet. –Se sonroja Isabella.

Todos estallamos en carcajadas.

–En realidad todos lo llamamos así, no te preocupes. –Tomo su mano y la beso.

Uno de los cuantos modales que mi madre me enseño de pequeño deben servir de algo. Aparte el día de hoy se ve realmente hermosa y ese vestido es demasiado tentador como para que ella se lo saque sola.

Abro la puerta para que pasen Bella y Rosalie, Emmet me da una mirada significativa, la cual traduzco un: _esta noche no se nos escapan_. Le guiño el ojo y nos metemos a la limosina.

Llegamos a uno de los restaurantes que son propiedad de mi familia, llamado: Eclipse.

Al entrar todos nos miran –cosa que siempre pasa–: uno que otra imbécil mira demás a MI Isabella. Siento el gran impulso de saltar encima de ellos y tirarles los dientes, pero no tendría con que justificar mi comportamiento. En total quedaría como un pendejo.

–Buenas noches señores Cullen –Ronronea la chica que tomara nuestras ordenes.

Es una chica demasiado atractiva, pero en estos momentos hay una más atractiva a mi lado por lo cual prácticamente ignoro que casi tiene sus senos en mi cara.

–Buenas noches –Responde Rosalie por todos, aunque más que responder parece que ruge.

La chica le dirige una mirada fría y ahora Rosalie e Isabella se la regresan el doble, por lo cual baja la mirada. Nos da la cartilla del menú y se retira.

– ¿Ya tienen pensado que pedir? –Pregunto.

–Yo lo que pidan ustedes. –Contesta Isabella.

–Igual yo. –Dice Rosalie.

–Bueno, yo pediré unos raviolis con queso –Decidió Emmet.

Todos asintieron, la cena paso entre coqueteos por parte de Emmet y Rosalie lo cual me sorprendió ya que ella fue la que comenzó todo. Me pareció ver uno que otro beso. Pero trate de ignorarlo. Por otro lado estaba Isabella o Bella como me dijo que la llamara, ya eran tres veces que me tocaba la pierna "accidentalmente" –lo cual no creí–; lo único malo es que cada roce que me daba era tentado a mi autocontrol.

Estoy a un paso de tirarla sobre la mesa romperle el vestido y follarla. Pero mi jodida parte racional me dice que no, que su primera vez –porque asumo que es virgen–: debe ser diferente. Y como que me llamo: Edward Cullen, seré yo el primero en su vida.

Bella y yo comenzamos a charlar de cosas triviales, en la cual descubrí que solo había tenido un novio; lo cual fue hace ya dos años, nada serio afortunadamente. También descubrí que es alérgica a los gatos, que su mascota favorita es el perro y los peces pequeños y de colores y que ama incondicionalmente a su madre.

Sentí una patada en mi rodilla y sé que es Emmet el idiota que me pateo por lo que volteo a verlo, su mirada me inquieta por lo que miro en dirección en la que esta puesta su mirada. Me topo con mi mayor pesadilla en estos momentos: Tanya Denali. Con un vestido rojo sangre que resalta sus senos maravillosamente.

-¡Eddie! –Grita y se sienta en mis piernas.

¡Hay no! De seguro Bella no me volverá a hablar. Trato de quitarla de mi regazo que la muy maldita se cuelga de mi cuello.

–Tanya, ¡Quítateme de encima!

-¡Oh Eddie! ¿Acaso no puedes ser más tierno conmigo?

–No y deja de llamarme Eddie o te vas a enterar. –Amenazo.

Se levanta y me fulmina con la mirada.

–_Te ne pentirai_ –Dice mientras se da media vuelta y se va.

¡Ahí va otra que me amenaza!

Me volteo hacia Bella y ya no está. Ni ella ni Rosalie, así que me volteo hacia Emmet.

–Fueron al baño, creo que a Bella le gustas y Rose le gusto yo, porque en cuanto vio a la pelirroja que venía con Tanya acercarse a mí la fulmino con la mirada. –Sonrió orgulloso, mientras yo me sentía de la mierda; ahora por culpa de la mal-follada de Tanya perdí los puntos ganados que tenia con Bella.

– ¿Qué hago Emmet?

–Calmarte. No te queda de otra primito, y ahí viene Jasper.

Me volteo hacia la derecha y lo observo entrar con paso apresurado.

–Perdón por la tardanza, pero es que Carlisle me dio la orden de seguir a Renée y Sally –Explica Jasper.

– ¿Dónde se encuentran? –Pregunto.

–Van en un vuelo rumbo a Irlanda. Según investigaciones, encontraron una cuenta en un banco de seguridad a nombre de cada una. –Murmura.

–Eso es bueno, espero que se encuentren allí esos libros.

–Hay un problema –Miro interrogante a Jasper. –Los del DEA han tratado de ponerse en contacto con ellas. Lo más seguro es que les sigan el rastro.

Suspiro.

–Les pondré seguridad a las dos, si se les acercan los del DEA lo más seguro es que sea a ellos a los que se las entregaran. Y eso sería nuestro fin. –Ambos asintieron.

– ¿Dónde están…? –No termino la pregunta ya que Rosalie y Bella llegaron en ese momento con tres hombres de los nuestros tras ellas.

–Jasper ellas son Bella y Rosalie, chicas Jasper. –Los tres se saludaron.

Seguimos conversando de cosas triviales pero ni Rose ni Bella tuvieron la actitud de antes que llegara la mal-follada de Tanya. Ya me encargare de ella.

Poco a poco me fui acercando a Bella, hasta que inconscientemente llegue a estar muy cerca de ella, la vi tensarse pero no me importo. Observo sus labios son rosados –como en la foto–: carnosos y terriblemente irresistibles. No me aguante mas y roce sus labios; sus ojos se abrieron como platos pero no me alejo. Me acerque más hasta que la bese pero solo de piquito. No quiero abusar.

Ambos alejamos nuestros rostros al mismo tiempo, pero ambos nos congelamos al ver que Rosalie y Emmet que prácticamente se están tragando. Jasper esta volteando para otro lado, haciendo como si estuviera ajeno a lo que pasa. Bella se gira a verme y hago lo mismo.

–Creo que algunos necesitan urgentemente una habitación. –Sonríe. Y como el adolescente que no soy me quedo embobado con su sonrisa.

–Ya lo creo que sí. –Respondo.

Carraspeo para llamar su atención e inmediatamente se despegan el uno del otro. Bella le dirige una mirada a Rose que se sonroja, mientras yo le guiño el ojo a Emmet quien me sonríe de forma egocéntrica.

–Chicos creo que yo me voy adelantando, sirve y doy órdenes a los de seguridad de la mansión. –Dice Jasper. Asiento en su dirección, se despide de los cuatro y se va.

Rose y Emmet siguen en lo suyo y me volteo para con Bella quien me está mirando. Me acerco a ella mirando sus labios y la beso. ¡Por fin! Sus labios encajan a la perfección con los míos, son tan suaves. El beso es dulce y tierno pero poco a poco se está empezando a poner pasional y ¡Sí! Bella posa sus pequeñas mano en mi cabello y lo jala, mientras yo pongo una mano en su cintura y otra en su nuca. Nos separamos por falta de aire.

Así pasaron unos minutos hasta que decidimos irnos. Afuera nos esperaban dos limosinas; una para Rosalie y Emmet y otra para Bella y para mí.

–Suerte primito, en cuanto llegues métela a tu habitación que yo hare lo mismo con Rose. Y no los quiero ver allí medio desnudos ¿Okay?

Le palmeo la espalda y me introduzco a la limosina.

En el transcurso a la mansión nos la pasamos de besos a caricias. Llegando me doy cuenta que la limosina en la que venía Emmet ya ha llegado, así que con urgencia Bella y yo nos dirigimos a mi habitación que esta noche será NUESTRA.

Todo va pasando muy rápido, en estos momentos ya tengo a Bella sobre la cama, la besaba ferozmente a la vez que quería tatuarla como mía. Me pongo sobre ella y empiezo a acariciar sus largas y torneadas piernas. Comienzo a buscar el jodido cierre del vestido, lo encuentro y lo rompo; escucho un jadeo de sorpresa por parte de Bella.

– ¡Oye! Este vestido me gustaba. –Dice sobre mis labios.

–He de admitir que te veías sexi, pero en estos momentos te prefiero desnuda.

Empiezo a besar y dar pequeñas mordidas a su cuello, sin llegar a causar dolor. Bajando por su hombro, poco a poco voy bajando su vestido de manera que sus pechos queden descubiertos.

Esta jodida erección que me cargaba está llegando a ser dolorosa, así que antes de llegar a sus pechos me pare; me quito el saco y lo aviento, después la corbata y desabrocho mi pantalón. Me vuelto a poner encima de Bella y ahora si me dedico a sus generosos pechos; los chupo por un tiempo hasta que se endurecen, seguido los muerdo, gime y siento como se me calienta demás la sangre.

Sigo bajando por su plano vientre, hasta que llego a su intimidad; la cual aun está cubierta por unas azules bragas. Bajo completamente el vestido y lo tiro. Saco cada una de sus zapatillas, tomo su pie derecho en mis manos y paso mi dedo índice por toda la planta de su pie. Gime y eso me anima a seguir. Comienzo a dejar suaves besos desde sus tobillos hasta sus muslos, acerco mi rostro a su intimidad e inhalo su excitación, la cual huele como la misma miel. Un gruñido salió de mi pecho.

Rompo sus bragas de un jalón, vuelvo a inhalar su excitación; lo cual creo que se volverá en mi maldita adicción. Saco mi lengua y la paso por toda su vagina, sabe tal y como pensé. Con mi lengua acaricio su clítoris –el cual esta hinchado–: succiono su vagina con un puco de dureza, sus gemidos y jadeos sumados a las succiones mías inundan la habitación.

La siento tensarse y sé que esta apunto de tener el orgasmo, succiono más fuerte y meto mi lengua hasta donde alcanzo y se corre. Me tomo todo su jugo, sin desperdiciar nada.

Subo hasta el rostro de Bella que esta jadeando en busca de aire, la beso de manera suave. Succiono su cuello y sé que le quedara una marca, pero no lo puedo evitar. Posiciono en su entrada pero antes la miro a los ojos pidiéndole permiso; afortunadamente entiende mi mensaje visual y asiente.

Entro poco a poco hasta que me topo con su virginidad, vuelvo a mirarla pero tiene sus ojos cerrados y muerde su labio. Salgo un poco para entrar de nuevo con una estocada más fuerte pero sin que llegara a lastimarla y rompo su virginidad. Un grito sale de su boca y me quedo estático.

–Tranquila cariño, pasara. Solo cálmate. –Asiente.

Empieza a moverse y ese es mi aviso para que empiece. Comienzo a embestirla pero es tan estrecha… que se me dificulta pero se siente tan bien.

–Tan… jodidamente… apre… tada. –Digo con los dientes apretados.

–Edwaaaaaar… más… fuerte

Mis embestidas se vuelven fuertes, demandantes y hasta posesivas porque ella apartar de ahora es MIA.

La penetro fuerte como ella me pide y después de unas cuantas mas sus paredes se cierran alrededor de mi pene, sigo embistiéndola más hasta que también llego a mi clímax. Nos corremos gritando el nombre del otro y cae todo mi cuerpo encima del suyo, ambos jadeantes en busca de aire.

Giro para acostarme boca arriba llevándomela conmigo hasta ponerla encima de mí y la abrazo.

– ¿Cómo te sientes?

Suspira.

–Bien, fue… maravilloso. –Siento su sonrisa sobre mi pecho.

–Me alegro, no me lo perdonaría si te hubiera lastimado.

Me dio un beso en el pecho y no sé porque sentí una extraña sensación en todo mi cuerpo. Aparte de que será con la primera mujer que comparta mi cama después del sexo. De lo único que estoy seguro es que ella no es como Tanya, ni como Megan ni mucho menos como Maggie.

Solo espero que no nos enamoremos.

* * *

**_Hola chicas! _**

**_Espero disfruten y sea de su total agrado este capitulo que me costo mucho trabajo escribir lo ultimo –es mi primer lemmon–: entiendanme. Bueno tambien les quiero decir que mañana subire un outtake de Sally y Renée de donde, lo que han hecho en estos dos dias y lo que les pasara ahora que estan en Irlanda. _**

**_Bueno espero sus reviews._**

**_Edeilyn Cullen y PennyCullen'Williams: gracias por escucharme y apoyarme, besos:**_**

**_Nos leemos chicas; mañana:33!_**


	5. Outtake

_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes principales son de Stephanie Meyer, la historia es de mi loca mente.  
**_

_**Capitulo dedicado a Edeilyn Cullen y PennyCullen'Williams:***_

* * *

_**Outtake**_

**02 de julio de 2011**

Poco después que Edward y Emmet salieron de la casa, tanto Sally como Renée rompieron en llanto.

–Tenemos que empezar a buscar esos malditos libros Renée –Solloza.

– ¡No sabemos ni en donde comenzar a buscar! –Responde gritando Renée.

Se quedan en un tenso silencio, forzando a su mente a cada una de las cosas que le contaron sus difuntos maridos. La mente de Sally divaga a lo que le conto Marcus un mes antes de su muerte…:

_Eran aproximadamente las dos de la madrugada cuando por fin Marcus llego, vestido con su elegante traje gris, su camiseta blanca y su corbata negra. Sally cambio su expresión preocupada y corrió hacia él, se detuvo al ver la expresión de su marido; era de total preocupación._

_– ¿Qué tienes? ¿Ocurre algo? _

_–No, pero necesito hablar contigo. _

_Sally se preocupo aun más. Se fueron rumbo a la sala para poder hablar._

_–Habla de una vez Marcus, me tiene muy preocupada tu expresión._

_–Sally, tu sabes que pertenezco a la mafia –Ella asintió. –Yo… te he mentido. _

_–Habla claro, ¿En qué me has mentido Marcus? Acaso andas en algo más peligroso._

_El negó con la cabeza. _

_–Cariño, yo solo estoy en la mafia porque los quiero hundir, al igual que Caius. –Ella jadeo del asombro._

_–Marcus, pero tu… primo Aro esta en esa organización, simplemente tú no puedes hacer eso, a menos que Aro también este allí por lo mismo que Caius y tu. _

_–No Sally, Aro ni siquiera sabe que Caius y yo estamos de infiltrados. –Ella lo miro incrédula. –Nosotros somos del DEA, control de drogas y nuestro único propósito es detener ese crimen._

_–No entiendo absolutamente nada._

_–No tienes porque hacerlo, solo te diré algo: Caius y yo no estaremos siempre con ustedes…_

_–Marcus, amor no digas eso –Sollozo ella._

_–Shh… por todo el amor que te tengo y que se que tú me tienes, prométeme que el día que Caius y yo muéranos, Renée y tu van a irse de aquí._

_Sally asintió con las mejillas llenas de lágrimas._

_–Sí, llegan a presionarte con algo de unos libros dáselos. Estos se encuentran en la cuenta de Irlanda, por favor, cuando los tengan en sus manos no los lean es lo mejor. _

_–Pero… pero ¿A quién se los daremos? _

_–A quien sea que te los pidan, pero si son los Cullen… te recomiendo que se los des sin ningún cuestionamiento. Ellos son los de la mafia y te pueden llegar a hacer mucho daño._

.

.

.

–Se donde están –Dice Sally.

Renée la mira con curiosidad y se acerca a ella, la toma por los hombros y le pregunta:

– ¿Dónde? Tenemos que ir, si no queremos que les hagan nada a nuestras hijas.

–Irlanda, es allí donde están esos dos libros.

Encerradas en el despacho toda la noche tratando de buscar documentos que les dieran pistas solo encontraron, la cuenta en Irlanda. Prepararon su pasaporte, dinero y llamaron al aeropuerto.

–Le diré a Crowler que prepare el coche para que nos lleve al aeropuerto.

Renée asiente.

Después de ratos de pensar y pensar Renée llega a la conclusión de que tienen que llamar a las autoridades, por lo menos para pedir ayuda.

Sally entra de nuevo por la puerta avisando a su amiga que el auto esta listo para irse.

–Sally, tenemos que llamar a las autoridades. –Esta abre los ojos.

– ¡No! Recuerda lo que nos dijeron esos hombres, si llamamos a las autoridades no volveremos a ver a nuestras hijas.

–No me refiero a las autoridades del estado… –Inhalo. –me refiero a… comunicarnos con los del _DEA_. Ellos nos ayudaran Sally.

Negó con su cabeza frenéticamente, ya que esa idea era lo más tonto que se le pudo pasar por la cabeza a Renée.

–Renée, los del _DEA _solo quieren esos libros para destruir a los de la mafia Cullen y si nosotras se los entregamos nos estarías despidiendo de nuestras hijas. –Suspiro –Aparte, Marcus me dijo que si nos pedían esos libros la mafia, los entregáramos sin rechistar, ellos nos podían hacer mucho daño de lo contrario.

–Solo fue una idea Sally, entiéndeme estoy desesperada ¡Desesperada! –Se soltó llorando. Sally la abrazo como consuelo, y le quedo muy claro que en este asunto ella era la fuerte.

.

.

.

_Pasajeros con destino a Dublín, sale en media hora. _

Diez minutos después de ese aviso, ambas se encontraban en el avión con destino a Dublín, Irlanda.

Por fin después de un larguísimo vuelo, llegaron a Irlanda. Llegaron a uno de los mejores hoteles y se permitieron dormir solamente dos horas en lo que amanecía completamente, para después ir a sacar esos libros.

Aprovecharon lo más que pudieron esas dos horas, pero estaban demasiado cansadas que ni las sintieron. Salieron prácticamente corriendo del hotel al banco. Renée sentía que la seguían pero trato de no prestarle atención, al ver que Sally volteaba para todos lados se tenso e hizo lo mismo que su amiga.

Sally se percato de que un hombre alto, fornido y rubio las seguía junto a otro igual de alto y fornido igual que el. Y si no le fallaba la memoria los había visto también en el aeropuerto.

–Renée…

–Los has visto ¿no es así? –susurro Renée con una pizca de temblor. –Lo más seguro es que esos desgraciados los hayan mandado a seguirnos.

–También pueden ser los del _DEA_. –Renée chasqueo la lengua.

–Los del _DEA_ ni se han comunicado con nosotras Sally, por favor, deja de pensar en ellos y pues… si ellos nos buscan mejor, ellos nos ayudaran a encontrar a nuestras hijas y sobre todo a meter a la cárcel a esos… criminales.

–Renée, si son ellos tenemos que huir, ellos no nos ayudaran a encontrar a nuestras hijas. –Le puso una mano en su hombro. –si los del _DEA_ las ven con ellos no dudaran en… matarlas. –Renée jadeo.

–Te… tenemos que desaparecernos de la vista de ellos. –miro a todos lados. –Sígueme.

Caminaron a paso apresurado pero no exagerado. Sally solo seguía a Renée, que se veía muy… tranquila, sabiendo claramente que las seguían. Renée dio media vuelta y entro a un mercado –Sally la siguió–: al entrar corrieron despavoridas por todo el mercado, hasta que dieron en una tienda de ropa y sin pensarlo se metieron; vieron a los tipos pasar corriendo y sus sospechas quedaron resuelta: las estaban siguiendo.

.

.

.

Ya se encontraban en el banco, el hombre se la llevaba poniendo trabas y trabas. El hombre salió un momento para hablar con el gerente del banco, Sally presentía algo y ese algo era malo.

Para llegar al banco tuvieron que comprar ropa, se disfrazaron para salir del mercado sin que las vieran. Corrieron y corrieron hasta que por fin llegaron.

El gerente volvió con unas hojas y su semblante era neutro.

–Señoras Vulturi, solo firmen estos papeles y podrán disponer de la caja fuerte de sus esposos.

Ambas asintieron y firmaron los papeles. El gerente volvió a retirarse para ir por la caja fuerte y de nuevo se quedaron solas, sumidas en sus pensamientos.

Sally volteo hacia las escaleras por donde antes habían salido y se percato de una cabellera rubia, se puso de pie para ver el rostro del dueño de esta y susto que se llevo al darse cuenta que era la de uno de los hombres que las había estado siguiendo.

–Vámonos. –le susurro a Renée.

– ¡¿Te has vuelto loca?! –Exclamo. –Estamos a un paso de recuperar a nuestras hijas.

Sin decir una palabra la jalo del brazo y se la llevo por el corredor por donde entraban y salían empleados. Renée se negaba a seguir caminando por lo que prácticamente la llevaba a rastras.

–Renée, ¿quieres poner de tu parte? ¡Nos encontraron! –Grito.

Renée ya no puso resistencia y comenzó a caminar apresurada al lado de su amiga. Se dieron cuenta que llegaron al cuarto de archivos y no había salida.

– ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

–Primero: no quiero que entres en histeria. Seguido: ayúdame a buscar una salida y tercero: cuando la encuentres vuelves a hablar. –Susurro una exasperada Sally.

Estaban rodeadas de cajas que parecían edificios, lo único aparte de cajas era una copiadora. Comenzaron a vagar por los pasillos que se formaban por las cajas.

–Aquí deben estar. –Se escucho una voz. Ambas se posicionaron en uno de los edificios para que las cubriera.

Renée vio a lo lejos una ventana mediana por donde pueden salir, aparte no era tan alto el edificio, seguro eran dos metros lo que sería el impacto. Hizo señas a Sally, esta inmediatamente capto el aviso. Contaron hasta tres:

Una…

Dos…

–Señoras noso…

Tres…

Sally derribo todo un edificio de cajas mientras Renée derribaba otro. Corrieron hacia la ventana, pero una mano de hierro agarro el brazo de Sally, Renée volteo y vio a su amiga siendo detenida por ese hombre; no lo pensó dos veces agarro una grapadora y se la lanzo en la cara seguida de un abrecartas que le da en el brazo, caí al suelo y Sally corre, ambas usan sus cuerpos para romper la ventana.

El impacto fue doloroso pero soportable, inmediatamente se levantan con lo que no cuentan es que los del _DEA_ estaban muy cerca. Segundos después de que se ponen de pie los hombres que las seguían saltaron también al correr una camioneta negra se les atraviesa prohibiéndoles el paso.

Un hombre de la misma edad que ellas, pero calvo se asoma por la ventana.

–Pасти. –fue lo único que dijo antes de que las puertas traseras del auto se abrieran. Sin pensarlo dos veces se subieron al auto, dejando el banco repleto de oficiales del _DEA_.

* * *

**_Hola chicas! Despues de veinte dias aqui les traego el OUTTAKE._**

**_espero me entiendan chicas, me enferme, despues me fui a comprar el uniforme y esas cosas de la prepa y pues esta semana entre –Y ha sido dificilisima–: no saben mi profe de mate es un perro!_**

**_pero bueno espero les guste, el fin de semana subire el capitulo 5! _**

**_un beso a todas y ha leer! Por cierto pasense al fic: ¿Mas Qué Amigos? de Edeilyn Cullen._**

**_BYEEE:**_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes principales son de Stephanie Meyer, la historia es de mi loca mente.**_

* * *

**_Capitulo 5.-_**

**Rose pov.**

¡Jodida pelirroja pecosa, jodido Emmet por mirarla, jodida yo por ponerme celosa! Suspiro. Después de regresar del baño nos presentan a un tal Jasper, no me interesa, es un rubio de ojos azules. Minutos después el se despide seguramente al ver que las cosas se pones calientes en especial entre Edward y Bella quienes ya se empezaron a besar.

Miro a Emmet y él me está mirando, me pone esa cara de perro muerto de hambre y soy tan sensible que no aguanto y lo beso.

Después de muchísimos besos más Edward decide que es momento de irnos. ¡Ja! Lo que quiere es follar con mi amiga. Nos subimos en limosinas diferente. Emmet intenta besarme pero volteo mi cara. ¡que ni crea que porque lo bese antes va a ser igual ahora, lo de hace rato solo lo hice porque no quería quedarme como tonta viendo como Bella comía pan y yo no.

–Vamos nena, no seas así. –ruega. –déjame darte un besito. –pone su infantil puchero.

Me toma todo mi autocontrol no voltearme y tirarme sobre él.

–Vete con esa pelirroja estúpida. –escupo con todo el odio posible.

– ¿Estas celosa, nena?

–No, idiota.

–Vamos se que lo est…

–No y deja de joder. –Lo interrumpo. ¡Yo! ¿Celosa? Para nada.

_Si tú lo dices –susurra esa jodida vocecita. _

_Y así lo es. No tengo porque mentir. _

Sacudo mi cabeza tratando de olvidar la vocecita esa de mierda. Me volteo hacia Emmet que mira por la ventana. La curiosidad me invade…

– ¿Quiénes eran la rubia de bote y la pelirroja? –pregunto toscamente.

–Ah… la rubia es Tanya y la pelirroja… –se toca el mentón pensando. –Creo que es… Melisa. Hace tiempo que no la veía.

– ¿Tuviste algo con ella? –Jodida curiosidad, pero me vale.

Emmet me mira sorprendido, encarno una ceja en su dirección alentándolo a que me diga.

–Si… –suspiro. –Rose, debes de entender que tengo un pasado, Bella también debe de entender que Edward lo tiene. Es normal que más de una vez en el tiempo que estén aquí se topen con alguna que otra ex… amante. –Lo primero tiene razón, pero en lo último la cago. Así que cada que saliéramos nos toparíamos con una de sus malditas-zorras-de-plástico cada que saliéramos.

–Eres un jodido Emmet. –Me volteo pero él me toma por la quijada y hace que lo mire.

–Nena, a mi tu me gustas y mucho, pero no puedo cambiar nada del pasado. Eso ya está hecho. –suspiro. –No sé que pasara después Rose, pero quiero intentar algo contigo por el tiempo que estés aquí. Jamás me ha atraído tanto una mujer como tú, de hecho soy nuevo en esto. No sé lo que es estar enamorado, así que no se si lo estoy, pero sé que siento algo por ti.

Mis ojos picaron, ¡Diablos! Quiero llorar. Maldito Emmet, pero lo que dice es jodidamente lindo. Me abalanzo sobre el quedando a ahorcadas y comienzo a besarlo con mucha pasión, inmediatamente responde a mi beso y comienza a acariciar mis muslos. Mi centro –el lugar que nadie ha tocado jamás– cobra vida propia y ciento como se humedece. De repente la limosina se para y me doy cuenta que hemos llegado, Emmet sin dejar de besarme nos saca de la limosina. Enredando mis piernas en sus caderas, Emmet camina hacia la entrada de la mansión. Siento como vamos subiendo las escaleras y se perfectamente que nos dirigimos a su habitación.

Estoy absorta en sus besos que lo único que ciento es cuando me posiciona en la cama con suma delicadeza. Desciende a besarme mi clavícula, mi cuello y cuando llega al inicio de mis senos gruñe y yo gimo. Busca el cierre de mi vestido y lo baja rápidamente.

Jadea –: Hm no llevas sostén, eres mala Rose. –Sonrió picara e inocentemente.

Saca el vestido y lo tira por algún lado de la habitación, vuelve a posicionarse sobre mi y se lleva a la boca uno de mis pezones. Gimo, ¡esto se siente tan bien! Chupa más fuerte mi seno.

–Emmet… –Pellizca con su mano mi otro seno. –Ah Emmet… –ahora chupa el otro pezón mientras pellizca el que ya chupo. –Hm…

A continuación baja de mis senos a mi estomago y mete pecadora lengua en mi ombligo, gimo más fuerte. Con sus manos poco a poco va bajando mis bragas. Completamente fuera mis bragas, admira mi cuerpo.

–Eres bellísima Rose. –me alaga.

–Como que traes mucha ropa osito, –Ronroneo. En menos de un segundo pantalón, camiseta y zapatos están fuera de su escultural cuerpo, solo se queda en bóxers.

Se pone sobre mí y vuelve a besarme, se da una vuelta llevándome con él, haciendo que termine a ahorcadas de nuevo. Se lleva el pezón de mi seno derecho a la boca y comienza a chupar fuertemente, yo jadeo y gimo como loca.

–Emmet, te… te necesito dentro de mi… ya… –consigo decir.

–quítame el bóxer nena. –Sin dudarlo se lo quito rápidamente, estoy demasiado urgida. Quitado el bóxer, el saca de debajo de su… ¿almohada? Un condón. Lo miro con ojos desorbitados. –Nena, siempre hay que estar prevenidos. –se encoge de hombros y me da el condón. –pónmelo nena.

Abro el condón y se lo pongo rápidamente. Posiciono su pene en mi entrada y poco a poco me deslizo por él. Comienzo a sentir el maldito dolor de estar a punto de perder la virginidad pero a la vez se siente demasiado bien. Emmet gime fuertemente, mientras yo grito de dolor y placer cuando rompe mi virginidad.

–Mierda… eres jodidamente estrecha que has… ta duele.

Cuando el dolor pasa, pongo mis manos en su pecho y comienzo a moverme. De arriba abajo. Sale y entra. ¡Esto es la gloria! Siento mis paredes contraerse alrededor de su pene, así que Emmet me toma de las caderas y acelera nuestras embestida. Jadeos y gemidos es lo único que se escucha cuando llegamos al clímax. Gritamos el nombre del otro cuando nos corremos y caigo rendida en su pecho.

–Rose, eres muy apasionada. –susurra en mi oído.

–Y tu eres todo un león, grr… –ronroneo. Siento su miembro cobrar vida de nuevo. Rio. –Eres insaciable.

–Así soy nena, pero contigo seré más. –Volvemos a hacer el amor, hasta que nuestras fuerzas se agotan.

.

.

.

**Bella pov.**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que hice el amor con Edward por primera vez, y desde entonces lo hacemos a diario. Somos insaciables y Rose no está mejor que yo a decir verdad. En cuanto Edward y Emmet llegan de trabajar nos llevan casi cargando a la habitación.

–Oye Bella, ¿Qué tan bueno es Edward en la cama? –Pregunta Rose, mientras muerde un pedazo de su manzana. Me sonrojo.

–Rose no seas curiosa. –Digo sonrojada hasta las orejas. Chasquea su lengua.

–Vamos, no seas tímida cuéntame. –La ignoro. –Eres una perra Bella, yo que soy tu amiga del alma, ¿No me contaras? –Odio cuando usa esa palabra de "amiga del alma" y ella lo sabe.

Suspiro en derrota.

–Rose, ¿Qué tan bueno crees que es si lo siento durante días? –Su boca cae abierta.

–Woa! Creo que eso ya viene de familia, a mi me pasa lo mismo con mi oso. –Soltamos una carcajada.

–Creo que deberíamos decirle a Edward que nos lleve de compras. –la miro con una ceja levantada. ¡Acabamos de ir de compras hace una semana!

Abro la boca para responder pero la voz parlanchina de alguien me interrumpe.

– ¡¿Compras?! –Es una adolescente pequeñita, de pelo color negro corto que apunta en todas direcciones y color de ojos verde esmeralda igual que… Edward. Miro a Rose quien también me mira.

– ¿Quién eres? –Pregunta Rose –siempre tan directa–: la pequeña nos mira detenidamente.

–Soy Alice Cullen y ¿Quiénes son ustedes y que hacen aquí? –Pregunta rápidamente. –Aunque creo saber que hacen aquí, las secuestraron ¿Cierto?

¡Diablos! Es la hermana de Edward o… prima. Aunque el color de ojos es el de él.

–Ella es Rosalie Hale –señalo a Rose. –y yo soy Isabella Swan y… si estamos secuestradas pero nos tratan bien. –me apresuro a explicar.

–Hm… eso no lo dudo, no porque nos dediquemos a la mafia significa que seamos malos. –se queda pensativa. –sobre lo bien que las tratan, creo que su trato hacia ustedes es… especial. –suelta una risita y Rose y yo estamos pálidas. –chicas seremos buenas amiga. –Da saltitos.

Después de platicar de muchas cosas, omitiendo Rose y yo lo que sentimos por los chicos. Alice resulta ser la hermana pequeñas de Edward, por lo tanto viene siendo prima de Emmet. Es de nuestra edad y es una chica fabulosa, algo adicta a las compras.

–Vamos chicas, se que tu Bella estas loquita por mi hermanito –Rose se carcajea porque soy descubierta– Y tu Rose por mi primito. –ahora es mi turno de reírme pero no puedo.

–Claro que no, tu primo es un idiota. –Dice Rose.

–Pero lo amas. –Responde Alice. –No se preocupen yo las ayudare a conquistarlos, se que en su vida han sido unos putos de mierda, pero ya llego el momento que sienten cabeza y sé que ustedes son las indicadas.

Rose y yo sonreímos y las tres nos abrazamos. Escuchamos un carraspeo e inmediatamente volteamos a ver para saber quien arruino nuestro momento. Nada más ni nada menos que: Edward y Emmet.

– ¡Enana! –gritan ambos y Alice corre a abrazarlos mientras nosotras admiramos la escena tan tierna. ¡Quién diría que los mafiosos son así de tiernos y efusivos!

– ¿Sabes? Bella y Rose son una monada, han sido una buena compañía mientras ustedes llegaban.

–Lo sabemos, duende enserio a la próxima avísanos cuando vayas a venir.

–Les quería dar la sorpresa –se encoge de hombros. –Aparte quiero hacer una fiesta por mi cumpleaños aquí. –Da saltitos.

– ¡No! Sabes perfectamente que no me gusta mi casa llena de soda, cerveza y comida tirada. –Alice hace un puchero hacia Edward.

–Vamos Edward no debe ser tan malo –Emmet palmea su espalda y termina accediendo.

Comenzamos una plática de cuándo será la fiesta hasta que uno de los tantos guardaespaldas de Edward entra.

–Señor Cullen, el señor Whitlock lo busca.

–Hazlo pasar. –En eso entra el hombre rubio que nos presento en el restaurante aquella noche. Alice lo mira con ojos brillosos y da un suspiro. Le pego un codazo y se sonroja.

–Buenas noches señoritas, Edward, Emmet, necesito hablar con ustedes urgentemente. –Su expresión es preocupada.

–Vamos al despacho. –Dice Edward. –Alice, Rose y Bella váyanse a su habitación a dormir. Buenas noches. – Y se van, nosotras nos miramos.

Nosotras –por idea de Alice–: hacemos una pijamada. Terminamos durmiendo hasta las tres de la madrugada hablando, maquillándonos etc.

.

.

.

–Vamos Bella no seas floja, hay que ir de compras. –Insiste Alice. –Ya le pedí permiso a Edward.

–Alice, vayan ustedes.

–Bella, ¿Acaso no te quieres ver linda para Edward? Un buen rato en el Spa y serás una diva. – ¡Me convence!

–Bien.

El camino al Spa es relajante, vamos escuchando canciones y charlando. Hasta que el impacto del freno del auto en el vamos nos calla. Después se escuchan más chillidos de autos.

–Señoritas sujétense. –da una vuelta de manera rápida y avanza.

Ninguna de nosotras sabe que pasa hasta que observamos que un auto viene hacia nosotros y aun lado viene otro. Nos miramos entre nosotras aterradas, de un momento a otro los disparos hacia nosotras empieza, pero el auto es blindado. Seguimos avanzando hasta que nos dan un golpe por atrás, Rose se golpea con el asiento delantero la nariz, comienza a salirle sangre y se desmaya.

– ¡Rose! –grita Alice. – ¡Oh por Dios! Le sale mucha sangre. –Comenzamos a ponernos histéricas. Los autos aun nos siguen. Las balas no paran, hasta que Derek pide refuerzos los cuales aun no llegan y el auto ya no puede andar, dos llantas han sido dañadas.

– ¡Vamos a morir Alice! –Lloro.

– ¡Cállate! –grita y nos abrazamos a Rose, que sigue desmayada. Tres autos como el nuestro llegan y comienzan a tirar balazos. Los autos que nos siguen desaparecen.

–Señoritas suban al otro coche. –Nos ordena Derek. Uno de los otros guardias carga a Rose y la deposita al otro auto al lado de nosotros. Tanto Alice como yo vamos en shock solo nos limitamos a temblar y abrazar el cuerpo inconsciente de Rose.

Al mismo tiempo de llegar Edward y Emmet llegan. Abren nuestra puerta bruscamente y suspiran, aunque cuando Emmet ve a Rose desmayada y sangrando la saca.

–Bella, Alice, que bueno que están bien. –Dice Edward.

– ¡Nos han querido matar Edward! Y ve como quedo Rose. –grita Alice.

–Cálmate Alice, no volverá a pasar y los que hicieron esto lo van a pagar.

Su voz da miedo.

A decir verdad esto se pone feo y algo me dice que se avecinan cosas peores.

* * *

**_Hola chicas!_**

**_Aquí_****_ estoy con este nuevo capitulo, espero les guste, a partir de este capitulo los crímenes, asesinatos etc. Ocurrirán mas seguido._**

**_para las que me pidieron un lemon de Rose y Emmet aqui lo tienen:**_**

**_Siempre se me ha olvidado ponrles que significan unas cosas:_**

**_DEA: La _****Administración para el Control de Drogas de estados unidos.**

**__********Pасти: suban (es en ruso)**

**__********Eso es todo, espero sus reviews!**

**__********BESOSS:**!**


End file.
